


driver's license

by damnsonthesebwantsome



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, I promise there's no angst, M/M, Olivia Rodrigo driver's license, going to McDonald's at night, tik tok made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsonthesebwantsome/pseuds/damnsonthesebwantsome
Summary: "You're crying over a damn song?", which means that Oikawa's being a dramatic ass (again).Influenced by Olivia Rodrigo's "driver's license".
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	driver's license

-We’re _not_ getting McDonald’s.

-We’re getting McDonald’s!

-It’s 1am, we are not. Getting. McDonald’s.

-We are _totally_ getting McDonald’s!

Iwaizumi swore to himself, that one day he is going to kill his boyfriend and no-one’s going to find his body.

-Jesus, fine, go get my keys.

Oikawa squealed happily, kissed Hajime on the cheek and ran off to get his things.

***

It was a warm night, road empty, radio on, soft music filling the car, complementing the comfortable silence between the two of them.

Iwaizumi concentrated on driving, while Tooru looked out the window and let his thoughts run slowly from one thing to another.

Suddenly, something caught the setter’s attention.

_„I got my driver's license last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_'Cause you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house_

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying 'cause you weren't around”_

Oop? Might this be another break-up song?

He turned it up slightly, which went completely unnoticed by Iwaizumi.

_„And you're probably with that blonde girl_

_Who always made me doubt_

_She's so much older than me_

_She's everything I'm insecure about_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?"_

Oikawa couldn’t lie, it kind of hurt his feelings, the singer’s emotions gripping his heart. He could feel himself getting invested in the story.

_„And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street”_

He covered his mouth with his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. What did this _fucker_ do to her?

_„And all my friends are tired_

_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_

_I kinda feel sorry for them_

_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_And pictured I was driving home to you”_

He could picture the poor girl standing in the middle of the street, having no-one to call, because everybody ditched her…

_„Red lights, stop signs_

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

_Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

_'Cause I still fucking love you, babe_

_Sidewalks we crossed_

_I still hear your voice in the traffic_

_We're laughing over all the noise_

_God, I'm so blue, know we're through_

_But I still fucking love you, babe”_

And that was it for him.

A pathetic sob slipped out of his throat, tears streaming down his face, pain in his chest almost unbearable.

At the same time, Iwaizumi started freaking the fuck out.

-Tooru?

No answer, just crying.

-What’s wrong? Are you okay?

Did he hit something on the way? He looked in all the mirrors for any wounded animals, but there wasn’t any (once, he ran over a cat and his boyfriend couldn’t get over it for the next two weeks).

He decided to pull over, because there was no way in hell that he could concentrate in those circumstances.

-Okay, if we want to figure this out you’re gonna have to tell me what happened. Did I do something? Did I make you uncomfortable? I swear, whatever I did wasn’t on purpose, just _please_ tell me what’s wrong.

Finally, the setter took a deep breath.

-It’s just— that blond _bitch-_ he spat out aggressively and started sobbing again.

Hajime was beyond confused, to say the least.

-What blond bitch? Did somebody say something mean to you?

Tooru shook his head.

- _Nooo-_ he said in an irritated tone and waved his hand around trying to explain something-Now she’s— driving after he left her, that idiot, and she’s driving, because that’s what they’ve been waiting for, both of them, and he promised but he _left_ … Fucking God!- and there he was again, crying his eyes out.

Wait, where did Iwaizumi know this story from?

And then something clicked in his brain.

-You’re crying over a damn song? The song that just stopped playing three seconds ago?

Oikawa nodded and mumbled something inaudible.

He took a deep breath.

-Are you _insane_?! I thought something happened to you! That you’re hurt!

Tooru looked at him with puffy, red eyes, tears and snot all over his face (he really was an ugly crier).

-Don’t shout at me! Didn’t you listen to it?! It’s heartbreaking!

Iwa rested his forehead against the steering wheel and tried to calm himself down.

-I can’t with you… I can’t _do this_ right now…

-You really are heartless, Iwa-chan.

-Me? Heartless? It’s a damn song written by some teenager! You’re— Okay, no, I am _not_ getting into this, no…

After a few moments, he managed to calm himself enough to look at his boyfriend.

-If you scare me like that again, I’m gonna kick your ass, you hear me?

Oikawa nodded, while looking in the mirror and trying to get rid of all the hysterical panic from his face.

-Fine, let’s go get you something to eat. Maybe ice cream? It’ll make you feel better.

Tooru looked at him with a wide smile, as if he just didn’t finish crying his eyes out.

-You’re the best, Iwa-chan!

Hajime sighed, started driving and thought to himself, once again, that one day he is going to kill his boyfriend and no-one’s going to find his body.

Not even that girl with the _fucking_ driver’s license.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to crappykawaaa's comment on tik tok, which gave me the idea!  
> And, of course, I am dedicating this to all of my tik tok besties, xoxo


End file.
